


Шёпот в темноте

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Хоук кажется, что она не в силах никому помочь. И уж точно она не думает, что кто-либо в силах помочь ей.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Cole & Female Hawke (Dragon Age)





	Шёпот в темноте

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10040191)   
> 

— Проснись, — прошептали над ухом. — С тобой всё в порядке. Это только сон.

Хоук судорожно вздохнула, открывая глаза в кромешный мрак комнаты. Не видно было ни зги, но скорее чувствовалось, что темнота слева от неё — не просто сгусток теней, но чей-то сплоченный силуэт.

Она торопливо села в постели, отчётливо понимая, что если она хотела бежать, то уже было поздно. Сердце в груди не успело успокоиться от только растаявшего перед глазами кошмара, а уже заходилось сильнее от реальности, которая не казалась намного утешительнее, несмотря на заверительный тон шёпота.

— Не нужно меня бояться, — продолжил бестелесный голос, и от рассеянной хрипотцы у неё по спине разлетелись мурашки. — Я здесь, чтобы помочь.

Голос находился совсем рядом, почти обтекал по коже, и её неуютно передёрнуло. Прижавшись спиной к массивному деревянному изголовью кровати, она выпутала из одеяла руку и прищурилась от света, вычаровав на ладони необжигающий, тусклый огонь.

Отсветы тут же выхватили из темноты бледное лицо под светлыми жидкими волосами, и вопреки тому, что это выглядело жутко, ей вдруг стало немного спокойнее. Парень сидел на корточках возле её кровати, и в том, как он смотрел на неё, читалась самая непосредственная искренность.

— Ты ещё кто такой? — выдохнула Хоук, невольно подтягивая к себе одеяло.

— Меня зовут Коул, — безропотно отозвался тот, так и застыв на месте.

Что-то в нём было не так, чуждо и неестественно. Кроме, конечно, самого факта, что он зачем-то пробрался к ней в покои посреди ночи. Взгляд, вдруг поняла Хоук. Взгляд у него был слишком открытый и при этом чересчур уж пронизывающий.

Хоук провела свободной ладонью по лицу, стирая с него остатки сонливости. Она решительно не понимала, что происходит.

— Ты здесь, чтобы помочь? — переспросила она. — Кому ты собрался помочь и чем?

Коул виновато потупил взгляд.

— Я услышал, что тебе плохо. Я хотел сделать легче.

Она помолчала, недоверчиво разглядывая его. Он говорил… странно; ей бы стоило выдворить его за дверь сию минуту, но она отчего-то медлила. Это было похоже на сон, в котором пытаешься заставить себя бежать, но тело не слушается.

Может быть, она всё ещё спала?

— Ты ходила по миру снов бодрствуя, — вдруг произнёс Коул. — И думаешь, что сейчас ты спишь, хотя это происходит на самом деле. Тень непостоянная, зыбкая, переменчивая; Завеса тонкая, очень легко застрять по ту сторону — но ты выбралась. Это всё настоящее, реальное, существующее; это не изменится, даже если тебе хочется, чтобы там осталась ты, а не другой. По эту сторону всё работает не так.

Сердце пропустило удар, вспомнив о последних событиях накануне. _Страуд_. Она не сумела спасти Страуда, замешкалась, не вызвалась вовремя, и её оттащили за собой прочь.

Очередное бездействие с её стороны. Очередная оплошность. Удивительно, что она не вспомнила об этом сей же миг, как открыла глаза.

— Что ты делаешь? — Хоук свела брови, стараясь сосредоточиться на более актуальной проблеме. — Ты забрался ко мне в голову и читаешь мысли?

— Нет, — без промедления отозвался Коул, но его тон звучал как будто с сомнением. — Я сижу рядом и просто слушаю.

С губ Хоук сорвался неожиданный даже для неё самой смешок.

— Так всё сразу стало ясно, конечно, — отозвалась она. — А если по-человечески?

Коул растерянно нахмурился.

— Тебя называют Защитницей, — пробормотал он после паузы, — хотя ты не веришь, что кого-либо защитила. Ты символ для других. Решительная, как ястреб; скорбная, словно вереск. У тебя не осталось надежды, и ты считаешь себя виноватой. Но ты не можешь предотвратить всё.

Хоук порывисто вздохнула. Вот теперь ей стало по-настоящему не по себе.

— На твоих руках кровь, её нет на коже, но уже не отмыть, и её становится даже больше, — продолжил шептать Коул, теперь с каким-то отчаянным нажимом, даже остервенением. — Но это не значит, что ты убийца. Это лишь значит, что ты оказалась чересчур близко к смерти. А вина не твоя.

Очень обнадёживающие слова, если в них поверить. Но Коул ничего не знал. Он не мог судить, а она не могла всерьёз принять их в расчёт. Хоук качнула головой. Кажется, она наконец поняла, что тут происходило.

— Ты дух? — обречённо вздохнула она, отчего-то вспомнив о Справедливости. — Ты говоришь как дух.

— Я… не уверен, — запнулся Коул. — Я не совсем настоящий.

— Ясно, — снова вздохнула она, про себя удивляясь собственному разочарованию. А на что, в общем-то, она успела понадеяться? — Давай тогда проясним сразу: мне не интересны никакие сделки, можешь не тратить своё время.

— Я не демон, — сжался под её взглядом Коул, жалобно вскинув брови.

— И чем докажешь? — очередной вздох она уж постаралась сдержать.

Тот робко пожал плечами:

— Я могу помочь.

Хоук хмуро уставилась на парня, прикидывая, оценивая, взвешивая. Здравый смысл уговаривал одуматься, но у неё никогда особо не ладилось со здравым смыслом. И не то чтобы у неё оставалось что терять.

Однако иронично выйдет, если она сама тоже станет одержимой; она лишь устало пожала плечами.

— Ну, валяй, — сдалась она, положив руку с магическим огнём поверх одеяла. — Не знаю, как ты удумал это делать, но давай. Только без глупостей.

— Доверься мне, — бесхитростно попросил Коул. — Я не обману.

Хоук мрачно усмехнулась, но не стала ничего отвечать. Парень внимательно посмотрел на неё, очень уж вглядываясь, но наконец спрятал глаза под ресницами. Пользуясь тем, что без его пристального взгляда стало не так неловко, Хоук сама принялась рассматривать его лицо.

Он был очень молод. И выглядел очень болезненно. Впрочем, это по человеческим меркам — для духа, должно быть, в самый раз. Или кто он там; только в том, что он не человек, сомнений практически не оставалось.

Пауза была долгой.

— Он умирает, — прошептал наконец Коул. — За ним гонится много смертей, и тебе не хватит сил отогнать их все. Смерть уже у него внутри.

Под рёбрами болезненно сжалось что-то уязвимое, сокровенное, и Хоук закусила губу, конечно же, отчётливо поняв, о ком речь. Андерс. Милый Андерс, до чего же всё это дошло.

— Не особенно это помогает, — с усилием фыркнула она, чтобы отмахнуться от тяжести, сдавившей сердце, от роя безрадостных мыслей, сразу же бросившихся в сознание.

Коул открыл глаза, посмотрел на неё широко, не моргая.

— Тебе нужно его отпустить, — прошелестел он. — Внутри горит, ноет, болит, но станет легче, потому что для тебя это ещё не конец. Он хотел бы, чтобы ты двигалась дальше. _Не вини себя за то, что неизбежно случится_. Он напомнил бы тебе об этом, если бы другой голос не звучал громче него самого.

Хоук хотела было открыть рот, чтобы возразить, но в горле перехватило дыхание, сдавило спазмом; Коул подался ближе к ней, положив ладони на самый край матраса, всматриваясь в неё так… впитывающе, что это завораживало, несмотря на то, что слова ворошили больное.

— _Свобода для магов — это моя суть, больше во мне ничего нет_. Он говорит так, потому что искренне верит, но говорит не своими губами. Он рассчитывает, что ты поверишь знакомому голосу, что он перестанет наконец отвлекаться. Борьба не только снаружи, и хуже всего там, где никто не видит.

— Ты говоришь про Справедливость, — глухо заметила Хоук.

— Он думает, что его всё ещё стоит так называть, — согласно отозвался Коул. — Он не понимает. Он видит смысл только в том, что может осознать. У него нет собственного сознания, поэтому приходится делить одно на двоих, — парень закусил губу. — _Ты единственный свет в моей жизни._ Этого он понять не в силах. Ему не нравится, что свету так тяжело противостоять.

Она зажмурила глаза. В животе скрутился узел тревоги, страха и безнадёги. Она оставила его. Она его _бросила_ , при том что это, должно быть, единственное, что помогало ему держать связь с самим собой.

— На что только те, кого мы любим, не заставляют нас пойти, — вздохнул Коул. — Ты пошла бы ради него на что угодно. Он — нет. _Есть вещи, которые мне дороже жизни и нас с тобой._ Это не значит, что тебе _нужно_ отдать всё до последнего. Ты не должна ни за что расплачиваться. Твоя жизнь принадлежит тебе.

— Но мне нужно его спасти, — отрезала она, — и я найду выход, чего бы мне это ни стоило.

— Ты не знаешь этого наверняка, — сочувственно отозвался Коул.

— Уж его я должна вытащить, — перебила Хоук. — Хотя бы его.

— Ты _хочешь_ , но не _должна_ , — спокойно, ровно, увещевательно промолвил тот. Голос звучал так мягко, будто кто-то поглаживал её по волосам на макушке. — Может, у тебя получится. Может, и нет. Если не сможешь, это будет не потому, что ты виновата, а только потому, что это не в твоей власти. Вот к чему всё и сводится. Тебе нужно его отпустить, принять, что его судьба от тебя не зависит.

Хоук решительно сомкнула пальцы, заставляя пламя в ладони погаснуть. Ей не захотелось, чтобы Коул и дальше так пронзительно смотрел на её лицо. По крайней мере, ей не хотелось видеть это самой.

Комната снова утонула во мраке, но глаза начали свыкаться — и явственнее всего в тени проступали очертания большой широкополой шляпы.

— Я не могу, — она сцепила зубы. — У меня почти никого не осталось. И если я не могу уберечь даже их, то в чём смысл?

— Ты не можешь уберечь _никого_ , — тихо проронил Коул. — Это не в твоих силах. Каждый сам за себя в ответе. Каждый бережёт себя сам. Тебе тоже пора.

Хоук не ответила и только вдруг осознала, что безотчётно стиснула кулаки. Заставив себя разжать руки, она обмякла, безвольно откинувшись на спинку кровати.

— Я не прощу себе, если потеряю ещё кого-то, — едва слышно произнесла она в темноту.

— Если ты потеряешь ещё кого-то, — ответила темнота, — тебе просто придётся жить дальше. Как и всегда.

Она вжала в лицо ладони; ей критически нужно было почувствовать _осязание_ , лишь бы не дать волю тому, что предательски невидимо сжало горло.

— То, что случилось, уже случилось, — мягко добавил Коул. — Он был прав. Ещё есть ради чего бороться. Даже если ты ещё сама об этом не знаешь. Даже если больше уже не надеешься.

— Разве можно жить без надежды? — только и спросила она.

— Можно, — заверительно кивнул Коул — шляпа качнулась во мраке. — Будет достаточно, если у тебя останется хоть чуточка любопытства.

Хоук судорожно выдохнула. Постаралась сделать новый вдох, но он застрял, не добравшись до лёгких.

— Не бойся, — прошептал Коул. — Ты давно не давала себе воли. Уже можно.

Она зажмурилась, тщетно пытаясь сдержать покатившиеся по щекам слёзы. Такое жалкое, должно быть, зрелище. Такая беспомощность. И всего-то и стоило вывернуть наизнанку её самые потаённые, самые невыносимые мысли.

Кем бы он ни был, Коул, он взял верх. В какой момент она вообще повелась, позволила себе отреагировать на его слова? _Почему_? Хоук растянула губы в усмешке, размазывая по лицу слёзы.

— Так что тебе от меня нужно? — прошептала она, гадая, в какую секунду щуплый парень преобразится в чудовище. И что она почувствует, когда оно захватит её тело. Осталось явно недолго; он сумел подобраться к ней изнутри.

Ей так хотелось верить ему, что вряд ли у неё нашлась бы воля даже сопротивляться.

— Я ведь не демон, — робко напомнил Коул. — Я помог просто так.

Хоук отчаянно засмеялась. Парень медленно поднялся на ноги.

И это всё ещё был всего лишь щуплый, болезненный на вид парень.

— Это не пройдёт сразу, — виновато предостерёг Коул, отходя в самый тёмный угол. — Но теперь станет легче. Я обещаю.

Он будто растворился во мраке; Хоук замерла, изо всех сил напрягая глаза.

— Коул? — позвала она, но в этот раз темнота так и осталась безмолвной и бестелесной.

И что-то внутри окончательно надорвалось.

-*-

Утром её разбудили солнечные лучи, бесцеремонно прорвавшиеся в покои, и Хоук резко села в постели, вспоминая события накануне.

_Страуд_. Она не сумела спасти Страуда, замешкалась, не вызвалась вовремя, и её оттащили за собой прочь.

Она замерла. Затаила дыхание. Наконец тихо выдохнула.

Не то чтобы она могла как-то это исправить. То, что случилось, уже случилось. Так говорил ей… кто?

Хоук обхватила лицо ладонями. В голове что-то крутилось. Что-то назойливое, смутное, неуловимое, но очень важное. Ей нужно было вспомнить что-то ещё.

А может, ей лишь просто что-то приснилось.

Да, уж наверняка это был только сон.


End file.
